


Private Moment

by sinningia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist. Neither could they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Moment

[  
HarveyxJim (digital, graphic tablet)](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/art/HarveyxJim-digital-graphic-tablet-730597312) by [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> 2015-02-01: Did a little bit of editing. :-)


End file.
